Good Night's Sleep
by CHAiTEAMELODY
Summary: Pit's had something on his mind lately and has taken to sitting out on the Smash Mansion roof at night, instead of sleeping the night away like everyone else. His roommate Link wants to know what it is. Link Pit friendship.


**A/N: Hello, hello! So, um... This is the first fic I've had the courage to post up here, and uh... Yeah. I posted it to dA a while ago, and since then I've learned some stuff about the Kid Icarusverse... Where Pit says "Skyworld" is his home, it's actually merely part of Angel Land. I didn't want to edit the story too much, so I left it alone. So uh, please! Reviews would be appreciated~ **

* * *

><p><em>Good Night's Sleep<em>

The stars were quite bright tonight. Not a cloud was in sight, and to cap it off there was a beautiful crescent moon in the sky.

Good. He liked it best when the night sky looked like this; it helped him to become more at ease. Stretching his luminous, feathery wings Pit leaned back, watching the starlit heavens.

He was sitting on Smash Mansion's gigantic roof, as he had been for the past seven nights, maybe six? It didn't matter. While the other smashers were probably sleeping through the moon's tenure in the sky, Pit embraced it, searching through the vast sky for any sight of his homeland, Skyworld. For some reason, Pit had noticed, the angelic land of clouds was actually visible on clear nights. Then again, he was an angel and had been living there all his life, thus he assumed that was the reason he could see it no matter where he was.

Well, except for maybe tonight.

"No good tonight, I guess..." he sighed.

"What's not good?"

Pit jumped at the sudden voice, feathers flying off his wings, to find Link standing behind him clad in pyjamas. Letting out an apologetic chuckle, the Hero of Twilight carefully picked his way across the roof towards the angel, taking a seat and adding, "Sorry if I startled you there."

"U-um, it's all right." Pit replied, giving Link a shy smile in return, "Why aren't you in bed? It's pretty late out."

Link's smile faded. "As your roommate, I could ask you the same question. You've been sneaking out an awful lot this week; you got the memo that official training begins next week, right?"

Pit nodded slowly. "Yes, I heard. And, um, sorry if I woke you at all. I've been having trouble sleeping lately, so I come up here to just unwind and look at Sky- er, the night sky."

Link seemed thoughtful, uttering only a "That so?" in response. After a few minutes, the fairy that accompanied him everywhere escaped from under his hat, absolutely giddy with joy to be in the fresh, cool air.

Pit smiled, watching the little ball of light float around lazily in the breeze. There weren't any fairies in Skyworld, he noted as he looked on, mesmerized by that gentle glow; No fairies, now that was a crying shame for they were so cute. When thoughts of his home crossed the angel's mind once more, he let out a small, almost unheard sigh. Almost unheard. Ironically, now that he was thinking about it, Skyworld came into view with all its nightly splendour.

Link's long, sensitive ears picked up on the sound and he began to wonder. "Hey, Pit. Are you all right? You look like something's bothering you."

Pit froze, unsure of how to answer that. Yes, actually, something had been bugging him; one insistent little worry, but he was the leader of Palutena's army, for crying out loud! He could not, would not, show any sign of weakness, even to someone as kind and friendly as Link.

"What makes you ask that?" he replied calmly, letting out a small, gentle laugh. "I'm all right." Which technically wasn't a lie because Pit really was fine... Save once again for that one nagging worry in the back of his head. But it didn't count. Probably.

"Weeeeell..." Link began, pausing to get his thoughts in order. "For one thing, you took a while to respond there. Secondly, this 'inability to sleep' has been going on for what, a week now? Oh, and finally, you've been keeping to yourself quite a bit lately. Half of the mansion thinks you've turned tail and headed straight back to Skyworld!"

Now there was an idea... Get out of this place and back to Palutena; back to work.

Instead of doing just that, Pit chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I am a little homesick," he admitted, averting his eyes from the Hylian's. They were so blue and brilliant, crystal-clear like sapphires... Wait a sec, now that was a little too much, even for a poetic being like an angel. Why in the world was he thinking like that?

Link, oblivious to the angel's thoughts, nodded in understanding. There were days where he'd kill (...Well, not really... Unless it was Ganondorf, then maybe) to go back home to beautiful, exciting Hyrule... Yet there was more. Link had long understood body language and from the angel's hunched shoulders, closed in wings and insistent gaze at the sky, the Hero could tell it wasn't just homesickness ailing Pit.

Wondering how to go about getting more out of his companion - no, friend - without seeming intrusive, Link followed Pit's gaze, staring in the same direction. What was he looking at...? It seemed like the night sky, but the more Link observed, the more he could make out shapes of buildings, palely glowing in the moonlight.

"Hey, Pit." Link asked, pointing at the apparition, "Is that Skyworld?"

"Yes, it is." Pit replied in surprise, "I thought mortals couldn't see it."

"I guess I'm just special," Link laughed, "Or maybe it's because of this." He held up his hand, the Triforce of Courage burning brilliantly.

"Hmm." Pit mused, keeping his eyes on the Triforce, then looking back at Skyworld. "Can I ask you something?"

Here it comes, Link thought, he's going to tell me what's wrong. Years as acting like a big brother figure to the children of Ordon Village had made him more aware of the tone of voice Pit was using: Unsure, worried yet trying to seem brave by making their concern less apparent. He nodded, allowing the angel to continue.

"What would you do if Hyrule were under attack while you were here?" Pit asked.

"Go home and help," Link replied without hesitation, "Zelda would come too. But Ganondorf," he said the name with a slight disdain, "is here. Why would there be trouble?"

"It was a hypothetical question. But... just say. How would you know?"

"The Triforce would probably start acting up- Wait, Pit, are you worried something might happen while you're here?"

Pit nodded, speaking a little more slowly, "I'm the captain of the Goddess' army, and I made very sure my second in command would be able to handle things on his own, but..."

"You're worried about that one off chance that something will happen while you're gone." Link finished.

"I was sent here for extra training by Palutena herself to see different styles of combat so I could better train the soldiers for a variety of attacks, but I just can't shake the feeling that in my absence Medusa will start another invasion. And in the event that it does happen, how will I know? My entire home could be destroyed while I'm sitting around chatting to Ike over my morning cereal."

Link nodded, scooting over enough so that he was sitting closer to Pit, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm certain that if something happens, your Goddess will find a way to alert you to it, not to mention a way to get you back immediately. It'll be all right."

Pit smiled, feeling reassured. The two sat in silence for a moment, Link never removing his hand.

Then Pit spoke up. "Thank you, Link. I appreciate your kind words. I guess since the only time I've ever left home was going into the Underworld so I could protect it, I can't help but worry."

"That's understandable. I felt the same way when I started out on my journey. My advice? Don't worry. Not only will it mess up your concentration on the time at hand, but being so isolated from everyone else in this mansion will result in you having a harder time in making friends. People want to get to know you, believe me. Zelda, Ike and Marth especially; they're always asking after you when they see me. So... Stop worrying so much. If trouble does indeed come, you'll be able to approach it with friends to support you."

Pit was silent, thinking over Link's advice. The elven boy had a point. If he were constantly worrying, surely his focus in combat would decrease, and he would be defeated more easily. And, well, he did want to make some friends.

"Thank you Link, again." Pit said, giving him a sweet smile, "I needed to hear that."

"Well, who better to lend you an ear than your roommate? If anything's bothering you, feel free to talk to me about it." Link returned, stretching and getting to his feet. "Now shall we go get some sleep? It'd be for the best; You need to be really well rested for the training programs the Hands have us go through."

For the first time in a week, Pit yawned, actually feeling rather sleepy. "Sounds good to me."

He stood, stretching his wings once more, and followed his friend back into the mansion. Of course, not before sparing Skyworld one last look and a "Good night, my home."

_End_


End file.
